Sakê
by Milk Mouse
Summary: Kenshin não tem coragem de declarar-se a Kaoru, nem de outras coisas... Sano resolve ajuda-lo colocando um pouco de Sakê no romance dos dois. CAP. 4 ON LINE!
1. Imagine

Bem... Esse é mais um daqueles fics, que você faz quando esta a toa, vendo sites na net, e de repente lhe vem uma luz, e os anjinhos descem de suas moradas no seu cantando "Hare Hareruya" pela brilhante idéia que você teve, então você resolve passar para o papel com a esperança de que algum ser leia e goste da sua idéia, então eu digo : Se você este ser por favor deixe um review.  
Bem, vamos a fic...  
Aviso! Hentai Ken e Kao!

Nossa história começa na cidade de Tókio, no Japão, 12 anos depois da Restauração Meiji que deu fim a uma série de guerras civis. Pelas ruas dessa grande cidade histórica, um homem de cabelos espetados, alto, e com vestimentas brancas, passeia despreocupadamente, assoviando uma canção enquanto leva uma garrafa de Sakê sobre as costas. Orgulhoso da pechincha que conseguiu por ela. Ele vê-se entre dois caminhos e raciocina qual deve tomar para chegar ao seu destino, após alguns instantes, parte para o caminho certo, rumo ao dojo Kamiya.

Já a alguns metros da entrada do Dojo, já se ouve gritos estridentes, e sons do choque entre bambus. Nosso personagem entra pela porta aberta e convidativa, dando apenas algumas batidas na madeira anunciando sua chegada, antes de ele mesmo anuncia-la chamando pelo amigo.

Sanosuke : Kenshin! Voltei!

O homem baixo, com cabelos ruivos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, e uma sakabatou na cintura, que outrora estava sentado na varanda do dojo observando o treino dos dois espadachins, levanta-se e dirigi-se ao visitante, com um sorriso amistoso na face.

Kenshin : Sanosuke! Comprou o Tofu que Sessha lhe pediu?

Sano lembra-se do pedido anterior do amigo com uma expressão sem graça.

Sanosuke : "Maldita memória! Era por isso que eu tinha dinheiro no bolso! Não porque havia ganhado de Yamasaki no jogo!"

Ele dá uma leve batida na testa com uma expressão de raiva, como se quisesse punir sua própria memória, Kenshin não entendia o porquê daquela reação, aliás, entendia, apenas não queria acreditar.

Kenshin : Oro? Sanosuke! O que fez com o dinheiro que Sessha lhe deu para que você comprasse Tofu?

O espadachim disse com um olhar acusador. O acusado pensou por um instante, procurando uma desculpa. Sorriu amarelo e bateu de leve no ombro do amigo.

Sanosuke : Esqueça o Tofu Kenshin! Eu lhe trouxe algo melhor!

Disse-lhe referindo-se a garrafa de Sake, enquanto tirava-a por sobre o ombro, e mostrava ao amigo.

Sanosuke : Veja! Consegui por uma pechincha! Sei que irá gostar! É de ótima qualidade!

Kenshin suspirou desapontado, realmente Kaoru-dono tinha razão em não confiar tarefas domésticas a Sanosuke, voltando a sua postura anterior, sorriu a Sanosuke dispensando o Sake.

Kenshin : Sessha agradece, mas Sessha não bebe.

Sanosuke : Ora! O que é isso Kenshin! Todo o homem bebe!

Kenshin : Não é verdade Sanosuke. Sessha é homem, porém não bebe.

Sanosuke olhou-o incrédulo.

Sanosuke : Mas por que?

Kenshin : O gosto do Sake, não é mais saboroso para Sessha.

Sanosuke : Você tem medo de se descontrolar isso sim.

Kenshin : Não é isso Sano, Sessha só...

O amigo cortou-o sorrindo maliciosamente para ele.

Sanosuke : Vai dizer que não tem medo de perder o controle perante a donzela?

Kenshin : Sessha não... tudo bem Sano você venceu...

Sanosuke : Se bem que seria interessante isso acontecer. As coisas andam muito divagares por aqui.

O Samurai olhou-o com reprovação para depois desviar o olhar novamente para o treino, mais especificamente para a Sense.

Kenshin : Não brinque com isso Sano, se Sessha não criou coragem para declarar-se, muito menos para descontrolar-se.

Sanosuke : Kenshin você é patético!

Kenshin : Suas palavras sinceras de apoio e fraternidade comovem Sessha.

Sanosuke : Verdade? Então a Raposa estava errada afinal! Eu sou bom com as palavras!

Kenshin suspirou inconformado com a burrice do amigo e voltou-se novamente para a aula que chegava ao fim naquele instante, ele abriu um largo sorriso, enquanto estendia a Kaoru uma toalha de algodão.

Kenshin : Aqui está Kaoru-dono, Sessha vê que treinou muito com Yahiko esta tarde.

Kaoru : Arigatou Kenshin! As aulas aumentam a medida em que ele evolui. Continua o mesmo moleque implicante de sempre, mas algo me diz que ele cresceu muito por dentro.

Kenshin : A senhorita é uma mulher bastante perspicaz Kaoru-dono, faz só um ano, mas creio que Yahiko realmente cresceu.

Kaoru corou ao ouvir Kenshin referindo-se a ela como "mulher" e Kenshin também corou ao notar.

Yahiko : Então quer dizer que o Tori Atama foi um fracasso em sua mais recente missão de comprar Tofu!

Yahiko sorria sarcasticamente para Sanosuke, que corava de raiva pelo comentário do pequeno.

Sanosuke : Ora espetadinho! Cresça antes de me afrontar! Gastei o dinheiro com coisa muito melhor que Tofu! Uma coisa que você não pode ter!

Yahiko : E o que seria essa coisa Ahou?

Sanosuke mordia-se de raiva ao ouvir Yahiko insulta-lo do mesmo modo que Saitou o insulta, mas estava com uma carta na manga, então sorriu e estendeu a garrafa de Sake para o menino.

Sanosuke : Sake.

Os olhos de Yahiko brilharam em admiração, receber permissão de beber Sake para ele seria o mesmo que se tornar um homem, observou atentamente a garrafa, boquiaberto com tamanha perfeição no molde e na estrutura. Se por fora é tão perfeito por dentro deve ser divino. Pensou o espadachim com água na boca.  
O Garoto virou-se para o lutador de rua voltando a expressão anterior

Yahiko : Kenshin já soube que gastou com isso?

Sanosuke : Sim, mas Kenshin não bebe.

Yahiko : O que!

Yahiko pasmou-se. Seu grande ídolo, o Samurai venerado por ele, não bebia Sake?  
Ele correu até Kenshin que terminava sua conversa com Kaoru, e agarrou-o pela gola, para que ficasse a sua altura e disse esbravejando.

Yahiko : É verdade Kenshin!

Kenshin : Oro?

Yahiko : É verdade que você não bebe sake?

Kenshin : Ahn... S-sim Yahiko... Sessha não bebe sake.

Yahiko : Não bebe?

Yahiko choramingou, com uma cara desapontada, enquanto soltava a gola de Kenshin.  
Kaoru virou-se a Yahiko.

Kaoru : O que tem de mais Kenshin não beber Yahiko?

Yahiko : Eu só pensei que todos os homens de verdade bebessem Sake...

Kenshin : O que o fez pensar assim Yahiko?

Yahiko : Ora, Sanosuke é um bêbado idiota e Seijuro Hiko é um alcoólatra, e ambos são mestres de alguma técnica, por isso eu...

Kenshin : Por isso você pensou que Sessha também bebesse?

Yahiko apenas afirmou com a cabeça, enquanto fitava o chão, sentiu Kenshin por a mão em sua cabeça.

Kenshin : Fico feliz que pense em mim como um homem de verdade mas...

Ele vacilou, Kaoru sentiu isso e prosseguiu para ele.

Kaoru : Não acha que se o valor de um homem fosse medido pelo Sake, esse mundo seria um tanto injusto?

Kenshin : Ou um tanto bêbado?

Ambos entreolharam-se e riram da afirmação, Yahiko achando graça riu também, percebendo o quão idiota havia sido, chegou até a comparar-se com o Tori Atama.

Yahiko : Gomen né.

Kenshin : Daijoubo Yahiko.

Kaoru : Para se redimir porque não limpa o dojo?

Yahiko : Esta louca Busu?

Ao dizer isso correu até seu quarto com medo de que Kaoru lhe reserva-se outra tarefa.  
Kenshin achou que Kaoru iria enfurecer-se com ele, mas o contrário ocorreu. Ela apenas sorria olhando o shoji fechado do garoto, depois suspirou pesadamente virou-se sorrindo para Kenshin que permanecia sentado na varanda do dojo.

Kaoru : Hoje ele cresceu um pouco mais.

Kenshin sorriu com o comentário e concordou dirigindo seu olhar ao Shoji.

Kenshin : Hai.

Kaoru : Bem, vou me trocar.

Kenshin : Sou Kaoru-dono.

Kenshin observava sua amada distanciar-se, com um olhar tão apaixonado e disperso, que não sentiu quando sorrateiramente Sanosuke sussurrou por sobre o seu ombro.

Sanosuke : Porque não vai espiar?

Kenshin pulou três metros de altura, bateu a cabeça no teto e voltou ao chão com Sanosukes rodando sobre a sua cabeça.  
Balançou freneticamente tentando dispersa-los e voltar a realidade. Voltou-se para Sanosuke.

Kenshin : Você brotou do chão?

Sanosuke : Estive aqui o tempo todo. Não percebeu porque estava avoado pensando obscenidades com relação a donzela.

Kenshin suspirou mais inconformado ainda.

Kenshin : Você deve achar que Sessha é um pervertido descarado.

Sanosuke : Eu não acho que você é um pervertido descarado, eu acho que você é homem!

Kenshin : Sessha não pode ser ao mesmo tempo homem e não ser um pervertido descarado.

Agora foi a vez de Sanosuke fazer uma expressão inconformada.

Sanosuke : Oras... Não!

O espadachim abaixou a cabeça derrotado.

Sanosuke : Kenshin! Você já me disse que a ama, mas não tem coragem de dizer a ela. No mínimo você deve alimentar seu desejo com fantasias!

Kenshin : Sessha não vai discordar de você, é inútil! Mas Sessha confessa, tem lá suas fantasias, mas não costuma coloca-las em prática.

Sanosuke : Oras, e por que não? Se tem vergonha, beba o Sake e perca os escrúpulos!

Kenshin : A relação de Sessha com Kaoru-dono tem que partir daqui.

Disse Kenshin colocando a mão no próprio peito, depois apertou suas vestes, como se seu coração doesse.

Kenshin : Mas cada segundo em que Sessha não revela o que sente, faz o coração de Sessha doer.

Sanosuke sentou-se suspirando desapontado. Depois apontou para uma parte pouco inocente de Kenshin.

Sanosuke : E aqui? Não dói?

O Samurai corou violentamente.

Kenshin : SANOSUKE!

Sanosuke : Sou sou... Calma...

Kenshin : Você é extremamente obsceno... Mas diga-me...

Kenshin fez um sorriso malicioso surgir em sua face.

Kenshin : Como vai você e Megumi-dono?

Sano sentiu-se esquentar, começou a ficar rubro, e ironicamente, sentia-se como um frango sendo assado, olhou para o chão, enquanto esfregava suas mãos com ansiedade e nervosismo.

Sanosuke : B-Bem... Eu a-ainda não tive c-coragem...

Kenshin olhou-o com uma expressão de "eu sabia".

Sanosuke : M-mas eu estou mais avançado que você!

Kenshin : E Sessha pode saber o porquê?

Sanosuke : Ora! Pelo menos eu não vou contra meus desejos! E-eu a i-imagino...

Kenshin : Você a Imagina...

Sanosuke : Eu a imagino nua ta bom!

Um silêncio se fez entre eles, um encarava o outro. Um pássaro passou e presenciou tudo, o vento soprou e balançou os cabelos de ambos, até que Kenshin não agüentou e começou a gargalhar. O todo gostosão Sanosuke, imaginava Megumi nua? Essa era demais!

Sanosuke : Ora! Pare de rir!

Kenshin : Como Sessha pode faze-lo?

Sanosuke : Vai dizer que nunca imaginou Jou-chan assim?

Kenshin : O que? Sessha?

Sanosuke : Isso mesmo.

Kenshin : Bem, a verdade é que... "nunca mesmo..."

Kaoru : Sanosuke!

Kaoru gritava enquanto saia da cozinha, com as mãos na cintura.

Kaoru : Você não havia saído para comprar Tofu?

Sanosuke : H-hai jou-chan. D-demo, e-eu acabei me esquecendo e c-comprei sakê...

Kaoru : Sake? Então foi isso aquela duvida de Yahiko...

Kenshin observava os dois discutiram, indiferente ao assunto, ele observava Kaoru com extrema atenção, foi quando lembrou das palavras de Sanosuke : Vai dizer que nunca imaginou Jou-chan assim?

Kenshin : "Não sou como Sanosuke, mas..."

Kenshin seguiu o exemplo de Sanosuke, sentiu-se ferver com o que imaginava, nem percebeu quando Kaoru parara de brigar com Sanosuke e voltou-se para ele, que a fitava boquiaberto.

Kaoru : Kenshin? O que houve?

Kenshin recuperou-se de seu transe, a tempo de ver o sorriso vitorioso que Sanosuke o lançava.

Kenshin : Ahn... Kaoru-dono, não se preocupe com o Tofu, Sessha fará o almoço de hoje.

Kaoru sorriu-lhe.

Kaoru : Esta bem então, deixo isso com você esta bem?

E partiu para cuidar de seus afazeres.

Um longo silêncio pairou entre Kenshin e Sanosuke, nenhum dos dois se movia.

Kenshin : ...

Sanosuke : ...

Kenshin : ...

Sanosuke : ...

Kenshin : ...

Sanosuke : ...

Até que Sanosuke vira-se para Kenshin.

Sanosuke : Você imaginou não imaginou?

Kenshin levantou-se murmurando um "de novo não" enquanto rumava para a cozinha com Sanosuke em seu encalço perguntando.

Sanosuke : Vamos! Eu sei que você imaginou!

Kenshin : Sessha precisa fazer o almoço.

Na cozinha

Sanosuke andava de um lado para o outro da cozinha, segurando um nabo, com o qual apontava para Kenshin, enquanto este, cortava uma cenoura enquanto se perguntava por que não abria uma exceção no seu voto de não matar e decapitava naquele instante com a faca de cozinha

Sanosuke : Vamos! Admita! Estava na sua cara!

Kenshin : Pare com isso Sanosuke!

Sanosuke : Não até você admitir.

Kenshin estocou a faca na tábua com força, virou-se para Sansuke e estendeu os braços derrotado.

Kenshin : Tudo bem! Quer saber? Sim! Sessha a imaginou! Feliz?

Sanosuke olhou-o, bateu o nabo na mesa e encarou-o sorrindo maliciosamente, antes de começar.

Sanosuke : E... Gostou do que viu?

O espadachim levou as mãos ao rosto gritando impaciente enquanto virava-se e apoiava-se no balcão.

Kenshin : Arghhhhhhhhh! Desde quando você passou a interessar-se tanto pela vida amorosa de Sessha?

Sanosuke : Eu sou seu amigo, eu tenho que saber como se sente! Eu me preocupo com você!

Kenshin : "Até parece" Está bem, se Sessha te contar, você permite a Sessha o prazer de fazer o almoço em paz?

Sanosuke levantou a mão direita confirmando. Kenshin suspirou novamente, e começou a narrar enquanto cortava um pedaço de carne, imaginando ser o pescoço de um certo galo.

Kenshin : Sessha imaginou sim, Sessha sentiu-se ferver com a visão mesmo ilusória de Kaoru-dono nua, o coração de Sessha disparou, enquanto em meu pensamento Sessha acariciava com os olhos cada curva do corpo de minha amada. Deixará Sessha fazer o almoço agora?

Sanosuke : Claro, mas se fosse você tomava um banho antes.

Kenshin : Mas por...

Kenshin não teve tempo de perguntar, ele se deparou com a resposta...

Continua...

E aí? Estão gostando? Então deixem um Review para que eu poste o segundo cap.!


	2. Sentimentos

Sanosuke ainda importunava o samurai que havia regressado de seu banho e já voltava ao trabalho de preparar o almoço. O lutador de aluguel andava de uma lado para o outro segurando um nabo na mão direita, com o qual gesticulava e apontava para Kenshin, que já imaginava várias e cruéis utilidades para um facão de cozinha. Entre elas decapitar um certo galináceo.

Sanosuke : Certo, eu até entendo que você não queira avançar o sinal, mas você podia pelo menos se declarar!

Kenshin suspirou, deixando a faca de lado, para colocar os pedaços de cenoura já cortados dentro da panela fumegante, virou-se para Sano com as costas apoiadas no balcão.

Kenshin : Sessha quer fazer isso, Sessha somente não teve privacidade e momento certo!

Sanosuke bateu fortemente o nabo na mesa, demonstrando impaciência com a desculpa do rurouni... ou talvez ele estivesse só castigando seu amigo nabo...

Sanosuke : Pois então crie o momento! Não pode nem ficar sozinho com Jou-chan que já se envergonha!

Kenshin : Sano... Sessha não vai continuar discutindo com você sobre este assunto, **principalmente** sobre **este** assunto! Então por favor pare de importunar Sessha!

O homem alto suspirou decepcionado, balançou a crista de um lado para outro pensando em como fazer as coisas andarem no relacionamento quase amoroso do amigo ruivo. Infelizmente, ou talvez felizmente, naquele momento, nenhuma idéia lhe veio a cabeça. O samurai estranhou o comportamento disperso do amigo, mas aproveitou este raro fenômeno para tratar de terminar o almoço, antes que Yahiko viesse reclamar novamente que seu estômago estava roncando.

Sanosuke : É isso!

Sano bateu o nabo com força na mesa, causando um barulho tremendo, somado a altura considerada de sua voz. Tudo isto fez o rurouni dar um pulo do chão de susto, o movimento foi tão repentino que todo o tofu que o ruivo estava cortando voou rente ao teto. O samurai num ato desesperado cortou o Tofu no ar em cubos com a faca. Depois desviou a direção deles do mesmo modo para que todos caíssem dentro da panela, infelizmente, um acabou por cair no chão frio e sujo. Kenshin observou demoradamente aquele cubo branco esmagado no piso. Em extraordinário clima de luto. Depois virou para o lutador apontando-lhe a faca com lágrimas de raiva nos olhos. Considerando que ele era um ex retalhador, não teria problema para manipular a faca de modo que causasse dor e desespero ao lutador de aluguel.

Kenshin : Viu o que você fez Sessha fazer? Sessha **nunca** desperdiça comida, ouviu? Isso foi um crime contra os conceitos de Sessha e...

Sanosuke : Cala a boca e me ouve Kenshin! Chame Jou-chan para um encontro!

Kenshin fincou a faca no balcão e levou a mão a testa tentando se acalmar e repensando se deveria manter o voto de não matar.

Kenshin : Você ainda não percebeu que isso seria o mesmo que dizer "eu te amo"? Pelo menos para Sessha as duas situações têm o mesmo grau de dificuldade!

Sanosuke abriu os lábios, provavelmente para responder a afirmação do andarilho, quando a porta da cozinha foi praticamente arrombada por um ser espetado e faminto conhecido por todos como Yahiko.

Yahiko : Kenshin! O Almoço está pronto?

O rurouni sorriu ao pequeno.

Kenshin : Está sim Yahiko, chame Kaoru-dono para Sessha por favor.

Kaoru : Não precisa Kenshin.

A beldade do Kenjutsu como era conhecida entrou pela porta arrombada da cozinha, sorrindo ao rurouni que retribuiu com o mesmo gesto. Meia hora depois, todos estavam terminando de almoçar. Kenshin repentinamente largou os hashis, agradeceu e levantou-se em direção a porta.

Kaoru : Aonde vai Kenshin?

Kenshin : Sessha vai dar uma caminhada até a feira da cidade, o dia esta lindo para isso.

Na verdade o rurouni queria fugir das idéias malucas de Sano.

De repente Sanosuke estalou levantando-se num pulo, praticamente gritou no meio da cozinha.

Sanosuke : Por que não vai com ele Kaoru?

Kaoru assustou-se com a súbita e escandalosa decisão de Sanosuke. Gotas imensas surgiram nas cabeças e algumas cabeças tinham pensamentos extremamente violentos que incluíam o lutador como vitima.

Kaoru : E-eu tenho muitos afazeres no dojo Sano e...

Sanosuke : Deixa comigo! Eu Sagara Sanosuke farei os afazeres!

Yahiko : O QUE?

Kaoru : COMO?

Kenshin : ORO?

Tamanha foi a surpresa dos presentes que seus olhos estavam do tamanho de bolas de basquete.

Sanosuke : O que foi? Não posso mais fazer caridade?

Kaoru resolveu tomar uma atitude antes que aquela súbita "caridade" de Sano evaporasse com a mesma rapidez que surgiu.

Kaoru : Ótima idéia Sano! Aqui está a lista!

Disse Kaoru entregando a Sanosuke um pequeno rolo de papel.

Kaoru : Vamos Kenshin!

Sano observou o casal sair apressado pela porta da cozinha e depois pela saída do Dojo, seu plano havia dado certo, os dois finalmente ficariam a sós. E tudo isto havia lhe custado somente uns 2 ou 3 trabalhos de Kaoru, afinal, qual o grau de dificuldade que poderia ter uma lista de afazeres que deveriam ser feitos por Kaoru?

Ele observou o pequeno rolo de papel, era um tanto grosso, verdade, provavelmente o papel deve ser bem grosso, ele desfez o pequeno laço que prendia o rolo.

Sanosuke : Deve ser pouca coisa...

Segurou a ponta saliente e observou o papel desenrolar-se até o chão depois deslizar por ele o tocar a parede do outro lado do cômodo ainda pela metade. Sano ficou estático de surpresa por algum tempo até exclamar esperançoso.

Sanosuke : Tenho certeza de que as letras são **ENORMES**!

Enquanto isso, um pouco afastado do dojo Kamiya um casal andava pelas rua rindo da pequena travessura que fizeram com o pobre Sanosuke.

Kenshin : Sessha não acha que Sano fará todas as tarefas.

Kaoru : Se fizer três já considerarei um grande feito. Talvez até um indício do fim do mundo.

Claro, evidente, que quem passasse na rua e visse os dois rindo um para o outro com cara de quem acabou de gabaritar uma prova de álgebra, iria pensar o óbvio : Ou que são namorados ou que são completamente imbecis.

A feira se aproximava enquanto os dois se envolviam cada vez mais na conversa que a essa altura possuía os mais variados temas, desde a evolução de Yahiko até a burrice de Sanosuke, essa em especial quase sempre era acompanhada de risos. Como esse povo ri né? De qualquer maneira a feira já podia ser vista ao longe, e foi nesse momento que o Samurai tomou uma importante decisão. Iria se declarar aqui e agora. Fechou os olhos e virou-se a ela dizendo tudo de uma vez.

Kenshin : Sessha... Sessha sabe que a nossa diferença de idade é muito grande, mas Sessha não se importa com isso, desde de o momento em que a viu, Sessha te ama!

Manteve os olhos fechados com medo de encara-la nos olhos.

Onmyouji : Ora meu jovem, eu entendo os seus sentimentos e posso até corresponder a eles, estou sempre aberto a novas aventuras...

Repentinamente Kenshin abriu os olhos, dando assustadoramente de cara com um velhinho em seus 70 anos, magro, já meio curvo, cego e calvo, olhando maliciosamente para ele. E Kaoru... Já estava na entrada da feira esperando por ele...

Kenshin : ORO! Desculpe Sessha! Foi um engano!

E correu o mais rápido que pôde até o lugar em que a espadachim o aguardava...

Onmyouji : Me manda uma carta!

Kenshin fingiu não ouvir enquanto puxava Kaoru para dentro da feira, vermelho como a cor anormal de seu cabelo.

Kaoru : Quem era aquele velhinho?

Kenshin : Oro? Ah sim! E-Ele estava perguntando as horas a Sessha...

Enquanto isso, no dojo Kamiya, para a infelicidade de Sanosuke as letras não eram enormes...

Sanosuke : Vejamos, 1. Concertar o armazém de mantimentos que foi atingido por um raio... Não deve ser tão difícil, talvez um furo no assoalho. Jou-chan jamais se daria ao trabalho de concertar propriamente dito alguma coisa...

O lutador pegou um martelo e alguns pedaços de madeira e dirigiu-se para os fundos do dojo, onde deviria estar o pequeno armário onde Kaoru guardava os mantimentos. Mas no lugar do armário, ele achou algo muito mais desencorajador... Uma pilha de telhas chamuscadas em meio a cinzas.

Ele analisou mais demoradamente o montinho de cinzas. E olhou para as duas lascas de madeira em sua mão.

Sanosuke : Acho que vou precisar de um pouco mais de madeira... e talvez alguns pregos...

Agora, como ele pretendia consertar mesmo um pequeno furo sem pregos é um mistério...

Voltando ao nosso casal que se divertia (se é que me entendem...) na grande feira de Tókyo...

Os dois haviam parado em uma barraca de tecidos, enquanto Kaoru examinava um a um, o sensor Himura de Kenshin o avisou que o perigo se aproximava. E o dito perigo era um homem sorridente , moreno, alto e de olhos verdes que começava a se aproximar sorrateiramente deles. Em matéria de roubar vidas ele não parecia uma ameaça, mas em matéria de roubar a mulher dos outros... bem... Kenshin achou melhor reconsiderar...

Shinbo : Kaoru-sensei?

Primeiro pensamento de Kenshin :

Kenshin : 'Agora fu(cendurado)'

Kaoru olhou para a ameaça que atendia pelo nome de Shinbo e sorriu.

Kaoru : Shinbo! Como vai?

Shinbo : Muito bem sensei! O dojo Maekawa esta sentindo falta de seus treinos!

Kaoru : Prometo passar lá um dia desses!

Kenshin : 'Nota mental : Tornar a expressão "um dia desses" sinônimo de "nunca"...'

Como podem ver Kenshin já estava se sentindo incomodado pela presença e intimidade do garoto. Algo lhe dizia que ele era um inimigo mais perigoso que Shishio, ou o psicótico de cabelo branco que amava a irmã.

Shinbo : Esta sozinha sensei?

Era claro em sua voz que o jovem esperava uma resposta positiva, assim ele iniciaria uma manobra de ataque.

Kaoru : Não, estou acompanhada. Shinbo, este é meu amigo Himura Kenshin.

Kenshin dirigiu-se ao lado de Kaoru com um sorriso nos lábios.

Shinbo pareceu pouco contente com a resposta, e pareceu assustado com o nome "Himura" mas cumprimentou Kenshin cordialmente aceitando isso como uma coincidência.

Shinbo : Muito prazer Himura-san, eu sou Nakayama Shinbo, descendente de Samurais, servi um tempo ao exercito, mas voltei a treinar com Maekawa-sensei.

Kenshin sorriu de lado e olhou Shinbo nos olhos fazendo-o arrepiar-se.

Kenshin : O prazer é todo de Sessha Nakayama-san, Sessha é um Samurai que serviu aos monarquistas como retalhador no Bakumatsu, acho que já deve ter ouvido o nome...

Kenshin colocou o braço por sobre os ombros de Kaoru, trazendo-a delicadamente para perto.

Kenshin : Himura Battousai...

Shinbo havia ficado pálido como um fantasma. Sua mandíbula tremia pelo susto, ele olhou para Kaoru e para Kenshin novamente antes de murmurar alguma desculpa incompreensível e sumir da vista deles.

Kenshin sorriu vitorioso, antes de perceber Kaoru rubra pelo contato. Ele avermelhou também antes de se desculpar e tirar a mão de seu ombro.

Kaoru riu e olhou para ele, parece que ela já havia entendido tudo.

Kaoru : Achei que não gostasse de ser reconhecido pelas pessoas.

Kenshin : 'Aquilo era uma pessoa?' Oro? Er... bem... Sessha decidiu abrir uma exceção para descobrir como as pessoas reagem... uma... pesquisa!

Kaoru : Ah sim... entendi.

Eles voltaram a caminhar pela feira, 1 hora depois decidiram que era melhor voltarem, alguém precisava preparar o jantar. Alguém que soubesse preparar o jantar. Ou seja Kenshin precisava preparar o jantar. Sim era cedo para o jantar. Mas Kenshin sabia que levaria o dobro de tempo, já que Sano faria questão de interrompe-lo varias e varias vezes. Estavam tão distraídos conversando sobre banalidades que não repararam nem uma manobra de Deus. Ou da autora mesmo... No caminho havia uma pedra, atrás da pedra um espadachim... o espadachim chocou-se com a pedra, e o caminho chocou-se com o espadachim... escuridão...

Enquanto isso, Sano se deparava com outros problemas...

Ele estava suado encostado na parede, praticamente pingando, depois de ter lavado a roupa suja do Yahiko, colhido as batatas da horta, comprado três sacas de arroz, trocado o piso de todos os quartos, limpado os futons, e limpado o porão e o sótão entre outras muitas coisas.

Sanosuke : Eu nem sabia que o dojo tinha um sótão! Agora vejamos 56. concertar a goteira do quarto dos fundos... Bem, dado os últimos afazeres, devem haver umas 20 goteiras.

Sano se levantou com dificuldade e foi ate o quarto dos fundos, curiosamente nunca havia entrado lá antes. Abriu a porta de correr e olhou para o teto e deparou-se com um enorme buraco do tamanho de um caminhão.

Sanosuke : Não sabia que Kaoru havia instalado um teto solar neste quarto...

Então caiu a ficha...

Sanosuke : Isso não é uma goteira! É praticamente uma passagem de pousos para alienígenas!

Voltando ao nosso acidentado Rurouni...

Nas ruas de Tókio, encostado em uma árvore um tanto afastada do caminho, estava um Samurai desacordado.

Kaoru : Kenshin! Kenshin! Acorde!

O Samurai abriu os olhos um tanto zonzo, voltou a fecha-los balançando a cabeça freneticamente para livrar-se dos galos decapitados que rodavam sobre sua cabeça, ao abri-los novamente viu a expressão preocupada de sua amada.

Kenshin : Oroooooo...

Kaoru : Kenshin, você esta bem? Tropeçou no meio do caminho, o que houve?

Kenshin : S-sessha, não sabe o que houve Kaoru-dono, a cabeça de Sessha dói.

Kaoru : Não é pra menos, bateu a cabeça no chão, está machucado.

Kaoru tirou um pano de dentro do obi e rasgou-lhe, levantou-se e foi até o Rio umedece-lo, voltou até Kenshin, e delicadamente limpou a ferida na cabeça dele.

Kenshin : Ah... Kaoru-dono...

Kaoru : Pronto, assim está melhor. Descanse um pouco, mais tarde voltamos para o dojo.

Kenshin : As costas de Sessha doem...

Kaoru suspirou, sentou-se ao lado de Kenshin, cedendo seu colo para ele.

Kaoru : É melhor você deitar, deve ter dado mal jeito.

Kenshin corou, mas era uma oportunidade única que não iria deixar passar.

Kenshin : O-obrigado.

Ele deitou-se lentamente, sentindo o calor de sua amada e as batidas de seu coração. Sentiu-a acariciar seus cabelos. Ele apenas relaxou, chegando quase a cochilar, embalado pelo aroma sensual da jovem. Sentiu-se embriagado, fora de si.

Kenshin : 'Agora ou vai ou Racha!'

O samurai gemeu baixo, e demoradamente, abriu os olhos e observou sua amada, ela fitava-o afetivamente, recebendo como resposta um olhar apaixonado do Rurouni. Kenshin acariciou o rosto da amada, sentindo com os dedos a pele de cetim, entre abriu os lábios, querendo dizer alguma coisa que custava a sair.

Kenshin : Sessha...

Ele levantou-se, sentando-se de frente para a jovem, sem deixar de acaricia-la, arriscou aproximar-se, limitando a distância em milímetros. Sentia a respiração de Kaoru, sentia seu coração batendo apressado. 

Kenshin : Sessha... Kaoru... Sessha...

Ele ainda sentia-se engasgado com aquelas palavras, resolveu demonstrar em gestos. Quebrou distância entre os dois, possuindo os lábios da jovem lentamente, sentiu-a entre abrir os lábios, num convite mudo, prontamente aceito, A língua ávida de Kenshin explorava a boca da amada. Ambos não continham o gemido cada vez que as línguas se acariciavam. Kenshin deitava-a na relva com seu corpo, segurando-a pela cintura, sentindo os braços de Kaoru contornarem seu pescoço.

Separaram-se por falta de ar. Kenshin tentou novamente revelar seus sentimentos.

Kenshin : Sessha…

Kaoru calou-o com os lábios.

Kaoru : Eu também...

Kenshin sentiu-se explodir de alegria por dentro, iria responder, se não fosse o barulho de uma explosão que tirou os dois de um magnífico transe, virão uma nuvem de fumaça se formar. A jovem assustou-se.

Kaoru : Kenshin, O dojo não fica para aquele lado?

Kenshin : SIM! Vamos Kaoru-dono! 'O que essa maldita galinha aprontou dessa vez!'

Ambos correram pelas ruas até o dojo, havia uma pequena multidão no portão principal, lá dentro estavam, Yahiko com uma expressão divertida de quem segura o riso, e Sanosuke, sujo de carvão e cinzas, parecendo muito revoltado. A verem a cena, Kenshin e Kaoru começaram a gargalhar da situação do amigo.

Kaoru : Mas, o que você fez Sanosuke?

Yahiko : Essa Galinha idiota tentou faze o jantar, mas acabou explodindo a comida!

Kenshin : Porque fez isso?

Sanosuke : Ora! Era o último item da lista de afazeres da Kaoru! Número 366! Fazer o jantar!

Kaoru : Você fez a lista inteira?

Sanosuke : Claro! Não era isso que eu deveria fazer?

Kaoru : Mas naquela lista há meus afazeres para o ano todo!

Sanosuke : O QUE?

Sanosuke desmaiou...

Continua...

**Sessão Aew :**

Fiquei sabendo que a fanfiction vai deletar as fics de autores que respondem os reviews e achei isso um ABSURDO! Por que? A gente dá duro para responder a todos, para fazer amizade com os leitores, para estabelecer laços entendem? E então vem esse sitezinho de merda e decide que vai deletar? Ah! Vou mandar pro inferno o babaca que decidiu isso! Agora querem nos obrigar a sermos escritores chatos que simplesmente postam e ponto... Sinceramente essa é a maior injustiça que a fanfiction já fez! Ou seja terei de para de responder os reviews. Ou pelo menos só vou poder responder daqueles que me mandarem o e-mail junto. Mas é claro que não vou dar o braço a torcer! De maneira alguma! A partir deste capítulo por favor me mandem junto dos reviews seus e-mails que eu farei QUESTÃO de respondê-los!

**NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM! MANDEM OS E-MAILS NOS COMENTÁRIOS PARA QUE EU POSSA RESPONDÊ-LOS! E É CLARO COMENTEM SEMPRE, EU ADORO SABER A OPINIÃO DE VOCÊS, SEJA BOA OU RUIM! OBRIGADA PELO APOIO! ATÉ O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**


	3. A Placa Assassina

Desde que Sanosuke havia acordado após desmaiar com a revelação de que fizera os afazeres de todo o ano, ele estava na cozinha importunando o samurai que tentava sem sucesso fazer o almoço, fervendo a água, enquanto imaginava que seria ótimo ter um galo para cozinhar. O lutador gesticulava de um lado para o outro sempre com seu inseparável nabo a mão, exigindo explicações do espadachim.

Sanosuke : Vamos Kenshin! Você não quer dizer que saiu com ela graças a **mim** e não fez nada!

Kenshin : Sessha já disse que não quer que você se intrometa na vida pessoal de Sessha!

Sanosuke : Mas nem um beijo, um carinho, palavras de amor, ou até uma rapidinha?

Sano falava indignado, enquanto o samurai corava a cada palavra, Kenshin fincou a faca no balcão, que já tinha várias fendas todas pelo mesmo motivo, e virou-se encarando o lutador.

Kenshin : Sessha não te deve explicações sobre o que Sessha faz ou deixa de fazer com Kaoru-dono!

O lutador ficou indignado, apertou ainda mais o nabo nas mãos e apontou-o para o samurai, com uma das mãos apoiada na mesa.

Sanosuke : Como assim? **Eu** tive que fazer os afazeres de todo o ano da Kaoru!**Eu** dei a chance por isso você me deve explicações!

O rurouni suspirou derrotado, ponderou por um instante, depois abriu os braços em derrota.

Kenshin : Tudo bem! **Tudo bem!** Você quer saber? Ótimo, Sessha conta! Sessha se declarou para Kaoru-dono, Sessha beijou Kaoru-dono e Sessha descobriu que ela me ama também! "e também que um velhinho pode amar Sessha... Blergh..."

Sano ficou boquiaberto, não pensou que um dia o ouviria dizer isso!

Sanosuke : Eu não acredito...

Kenshin ?

Sanosuke : E a noite?

Kenshin : Como assim?

Sanosuke : Ora! Eu estava desmaiado o moleque estava dormindo o dojo era praticamente de vocês!

Kenshin : Que tipo de homem você acha que Sessha é?

Sanosuke : Ultimamente tenho me perguntado se você é homem.

Kenshin : não duvide da masculinidade de Sessha! Pra começo de conversa Sessha atrai mais mulheres do que você!

Sanosuke : Ah é? Exemplo...

Kenshin : O único exemplo que Sessha tem que dar é o suficiente para te convencer.

Sanosuke : E posso saber que exemplo é esse?

Kenshin olhou o com ar de superioridade, com um meio sorriso nos lábios. E disfarçou uma voz maliciosa, tudo para incomodar o amigo.

Kenshin : Megumi...

Sanosuke ficou pálido antes de ficar vermelho de raiva, parecia sair fumaça de seu ouvidos enquanto ele fechava os olhos para controlar-se.

Sanosuke : O QUE QUER DIZER? ELA **ME AMA** AGORA, E NÃO AMA MAIS VOCÊ!

O Samurai olhou-o cinicamente.

Kenshin : Mas já me amou...

Sanosuke : Grrrrr... tudo bem, esquece então... Mas pelo menos uma rapidinha você poderia ter dado.

Kenshin começou a ficar vermelho de vergonha e raiva.

Kenshin : FORA DAQUI CRISTA DE GALO IDIOTA!

Sanosuke saiu, enquanto andava pela varanda chutando algumas pedrinhas, seu olhar se voltou para um objeto que se encontrava na varandinha do dojo, seu olhar brilhou, uma idéia estava se formando na crista de galo, ele agarrou a garrafa de sake imaginando seu plano, quando ouviu uma voz atrás de si.

Kaoru : Sanosuke?

Ele pulou de susto, quando chegou ao chão escondeu a garrafa atrás de si, afastando-se até a parede, Kaoru olhou-o desconfiada.

Kaoru : O que você está fazendo aqui?

Sanosuke : Eu? Bem, eu... eu... vim te dar um aviso do Kenshin! Ele está te chamando lá na cozinha!

Kaoru : O Kenshin? O que ele quer?

Sanosuke : E eu sei lá mulher! Vai lá ver! Vai vai...

Kaoru : Hmmmmmm, o que você está tramando?

Sanosuke : O que? Agora você me ofendeu... Como pode duvidar de **MIM**?

Kaoru : Não sei... bem, já vou...

Sanosuke vendo que Kaoru tinha ido embora, começou novamente a pensar em seu plano. Enquanto isso Kaoru ia até a cozinha, ela aproximou-se e abriu o shoji com cuidado, Kenshin ouviu o barulho do shoji e imaginou ser Sanosuke, virou-se irritado, quando deparou-se com Kaoru sua mente se acalmou. Sorriu.

Kenshin : Ah! Kaoru-dono! Sessha achou que era Sanosuke.

Kaoru : Sanosuke me disse que estava me chamando.

Kenshin : Sessha não se lembra de ter pedido isso a ele.

Kaoru : Então está bem.

Kaoru já ia se virar para sair, quando Kenshin puxou-a pelo punho, prensando-a na parede com seu corpo.

Kenshin : Pensando bem, não foi uma má idéia...

Eles se beijaram, Kenshin acariciava avidamente a língua de Kaoru que não continha o gemido a cada toque de Kenshin, ele também não, sentia-se queimar por dentro, desceu beijos no pescoço de Kaoru, quando...

Yahiko : Kaoru! Onde você esta!

Kenshin assustou-se com o subito grito do garoto afastou-se rapidamente, tão rápido que perdeu o equilíbrio, tentou apoiar-se no balcão mas acabou batendo em uma colher de pau que serviu de alavanca para que uma panela voasse em direção ao espadachim, esse rapidamente desviou, a panela bateu no teto, depois sobre uma placa de madeira solta, que tinha no chão, a placa voou, acertou a cabeça de Yahiko desviando para o samurai, as pessoas da rua puderam ver um Yahiko voando em direção ao quintal, os menos informados confundiram com um pardal, a placa que havia sido desviada foi em direção do espadachim, tudo escureceu.

OoX oOX OoX oOX OoX oOX OoX oOX OoX oOX OoX oOX OoX oOX OoX oOX

Kenshin abriu os olhos, mas os lagos violetas não fitava nada a não ser as trevas, foi quando uma luz forte, mirou somente ele como um holofote, sua vista embaçou com a surpresa, ele fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça sentindo-a doer um pouco.

Kenshin : Será que sessha morreu? Ah que ótimo! Quando Sessha encontrar Shishio ele vai estar se remoendo de ódio! Sessha sobreviveu até ao Bakumatsu, e foi morto por uma placa de madeira!

Battousai : Você não está morto Baka!

Uma outra luz iluminou Battousai, que caminhava até Kenshin, com um sorriso cínico no rosto. Kenshin balançou a cabeça e sentou-se fechando os olhos brevemente.

Kenshin : então Sessha não está morto, está sonhando...

Battousai esbofeteou-o na cabeça, enquanto Kenshin se recuperava, sentou-se de frente para ele, com uma mão em cada joelho, encarando-o ainda um tanto cinicamente, enquanto começava a explicar.

Battousai : Vou explicar.

Eu já disse isso idiota, é pra você explicar agora.

Battousai : Você não está sonhando, está desmaiado, parece que de alguma forma sua consciência foi transportada para dentro de sua mente, mais precisamente, para o lugar em que ficam suas personalidades adormecidas.

Kenshin : Personalidades adormecidas? Oro! Isso é um tanto confuso! Você está querendo dizer que aquela placa de madeira assassina fez Sessha desmaiar e veio parar no fundo da minha alma que infelizmente é aonde você está?

Battousai : E ainda diz que é confuso... Sim é isso mesmo! E aquele moleque espetadinho tinha que estragar tudo logo no momento em que eu achava que você daria um fim ao, o que me parece : Voto de castidade.

Kenshin ficou confuso, remexeu nos cabelos por um instante, ponderando.

Kenshin : Como conhece Yahiko? Mais que isso! Como conhece Kaoru?

Battousai : He he he, eu tenho um trato com o seu subconsciente, eu fico aqui sem tomar o controle, a não ser que seja obrigado a isso, e ele me deixa ver tudo o que você faz.

Kenshin : Mas você não pode tomar o controle quando quiser, já que é uma personalidade adormecida, você só é desperto quando a personalidade atual quer.

Battousai deixou a face séria, e encarou Kenshin como se fosse revelar o segredo do universo, o rurouni prestava total atenção olhando em seus olhos.

Battousai : eu sei, mas o Subconsciente não sabe.

Kenshin caiu, enquanto proferia um sonoro "oro".

Battousai : Por que você acha eu ele se chama **sub**consciente? É por isso que está rebaixado...

Kenshin : Que ótimo, agora a cabeça de Sessha está doendo mesmo.

O Samurai é interrompido por um choro estridente que pareceu bater-lhe a nuca de tão alto e sonoro, ele e Battousai taparam os ouvidos com as mãos e viraram-se para a origem de tamanho barulho. Onde uma luz iluminava um carrinho de bebê, que obviamente, dentro continha um bebê, de cabelos ruivos e vastos que chorava tapando os pequenos olhinhos violeta. Battousai carranqueou e gritou aparentemente para a escuridão.

Battousai : Shinta! Desça aqui e apague essa luz de cima do carrinho! O pirralho está chorando de novo!

Kenshin observava tudo com surpresa e curiosidade. De repente uma luz enorme tomou o lugar, vinda de um lustre muito grande que estava sobre eles, iluminando um grande Salão, com um aspecto ocidental muito bonito, Kenshin reparou que acima de sua cabeça havia realmente um holofote, e em Battousai e no suposto "pirralho" também, foi quando finalmente ele descobriu estar numa casa, ou melhor, numa mansão. De uma escada que havia em um dos cantos do salão, descia apressado um menino de uns 10 anos, com cabelos também ruivos, um pouco mais compridos, presos por um rabo de cavalo baixo e pequeno, seus olhos eram também violetas, ele correu apressado até o carrinho e pegou o bebe no colo, ninando-o até que este dormice, então se virou para Battousai.

Shinta : Sei que está conversando com a personalidade atual mas não faria mal tranqüilizar o pequeno!

Battousai : Sabes que não tenho jeito com crianças, infelizmente esse aí nunca irá crescer!

Shinta olhou para o Rurouni, e esbugalhou os olhos, boquiaberto, apontou para ele e virou-se para o retalhador.

Shinta : Ele é a personalidade atual Battousai?

Battousai : Sim, é ele.

Shinta aproximou-se e olhou Kenshin nos olhos, o Samurai sentiu-se incomodado e afastou um pouco a cabeça, atento ao olhar avaliador do menino.

Shinta : Parece continuar forte, mas esse cabelo...

Ele fez uma carranca.

Shinta : Deixou a vaidade de lado e passou a esquecer o Xampu é? Veja como o meu é sedoso!

O pequeno passou as mãos pelo cabelo, mostrando-se nitidamente.

Shinta : Talvez se começasse a cuidar do seu, Kaoru-san te daria mais atenção.

Kenshin sentia-se intimidado, até um garotinho, fruto de sua própria mente conseguia contesta-lo em relação a Kaoru, só faltava o bebe passar a falar e dizer que suas roupas estão sujas...

Kenshin : ãhn... Mudando de assunto. Pra onde foi toda aquela escuridão?

Battousai : Ora, você está em nossa casa! É que as luzes estavam apagadas, ou achou que vivíamos naquela escuridão? Há um mundo inteiro só nosso!

Kenshin : E por que os holofotes?

Battousai : Ah! Isso é só pra dar um clima

Kenshin sentiu-se um besta, aliás, sentiu que sua mente era besta. Battousai virou para o garoto que ainda os assistia e gesticulou com as mãos.

Battousai : O que está fazendo, isso é conversa de homens, suba com o moleque para os quartos!

Shinta : Ta, Ta bom.

O garoto, mesmo contra a vontade, seguiu para a escada com o bebê no colo.

Battousai : Apague a luz antes de ir! Obrigado... Bem, onde estávamos? Ah Sim!

Kenshin interrompeu-o esticando os braços em sua frente.

Kenshin : Espere, Sessha está confuso! Quem eram aqueles dois?

Battousai : Ah! São suas duas fazes antes de mim. O bebê e a criança, não se deixe enganar, quando quer Shinta sabe ser uma peste, e aquele bebe é um chorão.

Kenshin : Oro?

Battousai : Bem continuando, estou aqui para falar-lhe sobre Kaoru.

Kenshin : Kaoru-dono?

Battousai : Isso, a questão é que também estou apaixonado por ela.

Kenshin : O QUE?

Battousai : Calma aí! Na verdade todos nós estamos. Fazemos parte da sua mente, e toda a sua mente está voltada para ela. Bem, pelo menos não é alguém que eu acho que irá nos trair como fez Tomoe, e devo dizer que Kaoru é mais bonita do que Tomoe, eu posso dizer isso porque já fui pra cama com Tomoe e você já viu Kaoru nua.

Kenshin começou a corar, a corar mesmo, o passado ainda lhe vinha na memória e se lembrava de tudo que Battousai falava.

O rurouni tentou balbuciar alguma coisa.

Kenshin : S-Sessha também acha.

Battousai : Isso eu sei o que eu não sei é por que cargas d'água, mesmo depois de ter se declarado você não deflora ela! (obs: Deflorar é um verbo extremamente antigo mas vocês já devem ter sacado)

O rurouni ficou ainda mais vermelho, Battousai observava intrigado enquanto a pele do espadachim imitava a coloração de seu cabelo, Kenshin olhou para baixo escondendo os olhos, e dirigiu-se a Battousai.

Kenshin : Kaoru é muito nova e ainda nem somos casados, Além disso, faz mais de 13 anos que sessha não faz isso e admite que se sente um tanto inseguro...

Bettousai sentiu-se indignado.

Battousai : Ora, nos estamos no século 18! Hoje em dia ninguém mais pensa nessas coisas e pelo que eu vi antes de você ser acertado por uma placa assassina, ela também não parece estar ligando para isso, como seu lado Don Juan, estou decepcionado com você! Fala sério! 13 anos quer dizer que está necessitado, portanto com certeza vai ser até melhor, vamos, todos sabemos o quanto podemos ser charmosos se quisermos! E Kaoru já não é uma garotinha, é uma mulher. Por dentro e ...

Ambos estalaram por um segundo olharam-se e sorriram maliciosamente, dizendo em uníssono.

Kenshin e Battousai : por fora...

Battousai : Vejo que está começando a entender, mas num ponto eu concordo com aquele crista de galo idiota e retardado, você é devagar demais.

Kenshin : Sessha não é devagar, é que Sessha ama e respeita demais Kaoru-dono para força-la a algo.

Battousai : Resumindo, você é devagar...

Kenshin : ...

Battousai : Não se preocupe, eu entendi, agora só preciso fazer uma coisa.

Battousai levantou-se acendeu as luzes e caminhou até um baú grande no canto da sala, ele começou a remexer no baú até que encontrou o que procurava, um grande porrete voltou a onde estava levantou o porrete sobre a cabeça.

Kenshin : O que?

Battousai : Leva-lo de volta.

O porrete desceu em uma incrível velocidade acertando a cabeça de Kenshin, que proferiu novamente um sonoro "oro" e sentiu o mundo girar em volta de si.

OoX oOX OoX oOX OoX oOX OoX oOX OoX oOX OoX oOX OoX oOX OoX oOX

Na histórica cidade de Tókio, no dojo Kamya, mais especificamente no quarto de um espadachim, o dito espadachim encontrava-se desmaiado.

Kenshin abriu os olhos, sua visão estava desfocada, percebeu que havia duas pessoas o observando, no primeiro momento pensou ser um alien e um anjo, mas a imagem foi entrando cada vez mais em foco até que o rurouni pode reconhecer com um sorriso Kaoru e SANOSUKE...

Kenshin sentiu a cabeça doer novamente, descansou-a no futon, já que estava em seu quarto, encostou a mão na testa com uma expressão dolorida, e deixou escapar um "ittai" que foi percebido por todos, menos por Yahiko que continuava "dormindo" na varanda.

Kaoru : Kenshin, você está bem?

Sanosuke analisou o samurai, enquanto mastigava uma espinha de peixe, estava sentado em posição de lótus, bateu uma das mãos no joelho, soltando uma divertida gargalhada.

Sanosuke : Kenshin, Shishio deve estar se mordendo no inferno, nem com a melhor das técnicas dele, ele te derrubou e uma placa te faz ficar desmaiado por quase uma hora!

Kenshin : Sessha gostaria de ser poupado de seus comentários Sanosuke.

Kaoru levantou-se e antes de sair do Shoji virou-se para Kenshin.

Kaoru : Parece que está doendo, vou fazer um chá para você.

Sanosuke : " Peraí... chá? É a oportunidade perfeita!"

OoX oOX OoX oOX OoX oOX OoX oOX OoX oOX OoX oOX OoX oOX OoX oOX

O que Sanosuke irá fazer?

Qual é o plano dele?

Kenshin vai cair no buraco do Tatu Bola?

Vejam no próximo capitulo!

E comentem! Senão eu naum posto! HauHAuhauHAUhauhauHAUHAuahU! Pelo menos 3 coments valeu?

B-jus

Mikazuki


	4. Se tiver uma fase Battousai : Não Beba!

Sanosuke viu pelo canto dos olhos Kaoru se retirar do shoji, coçou a cabeça a procura de uma desculpa, enquanto mastigava sua espinha de peixe. Kenshin tentava relaxar mantendo a mão direita sobre a testa que doía. Sano um tanto impaciente, resolveu improvisar antes que Kaoru voltasse.

Sanosuke : Err... Kenshin, eu preciso sair porque... porque eu... tenho que ir trabalhar!

Sanosuke já ia abrindo a porta do shoji e escorregando para fora com um aceno amigável.

Sanosuke : Melhoras hein! Te vejo depois!

Kenshin que ainda não havia cogitado completamente a frase, permanecia em sua posição anterior de olhos fechados.

Kenshin : Aa Sanosuke, bom trab... oro?

Kenshin estalou, sentou-se de olhos esbugalhados no futon, seu queixo foi ao chão após ponderarmelhor sobre a fraze de Sanosuke, com o lábio tremendo tentou proferir uma frase gaguejando muito.

Kenshin : Tra... tra... traba….ba…ba… TRABALHO?

Após alguns segundos de paralisia instantânea, Kenshin fechou os olhos esbugalhados e suspirando deixou-se cair na maciez do futon, por ter levado um choque enorme. Colocou novamente os dedos sobre a testa.

Kenshin : Realmente há algo de sobrenatural hoje.

No quintal.

Sanosuke, com a garrafa de sakê em mãos esgueirava-se pelo pátio do dojo, mesmo sabendo que não havia ninguém o observando, já que Kaoru está fazendo o chá e Yahiko continua desmaiado, Sanosuke ia de uma a árvore a outra, abaixou em uma moita, encostou a orelha no chão para tentar escutar algum ruído de um perseguidor imaginário, não ouvindo obviamente nada, continuou sua missão até a cozinha, seguiu da moita para outra árvore e furtivamente escondeu-se atrás do poço de onde pode ver Kaoru preparando o chá, sua idéia novamente lhe veio a cabeça, causando um leve rubor. Kaoru continuava sua tarefa, quando aparentemente se lembra de algo, sai da cozinha e vai até seu shoji.

Sanosuke : "A oportunidade perfeita!"

Sanosuke saiu rapidamente de seu esconderijo, e seguiu para a cozinha subindo a varanda do dojo com cuidado para que Kaoru não o ouvisse aproximou-se do bule e abriu-o lentamente, após, derramou o líquido ardente dentro do conteúdo com cuidado para não derrubar gotas no balcão o que poderia delata-lo. Tampou o bule novamente, e a garrafa de sakê, já ia se retirar, quando ouviu passos. Escondeu-se rapidamente embaixo da varanda, enquanto Kaoru subia para buscar o chá. Ajeitou o bule com uma xícara de porcelana e rumou até o quarto do samurai, Sano, sentindo que seu plano tinha dado certo, a seguiu furtivamente, como um felino.

Escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore, que lhe permitia observar tudo sem correr o risco de ser pego em flagrante 

Kaoru abriu o shoji e deparou-se com Kenshin descansando, sorriu ao perceber a tranqüilidade do rurouni, gostaria que a vida dele continuasse tranqüila assim, que ele não precisasse lutar conta algum maníaco que quer dominar o Japão ou vingar-se de battousai.

Kaoru : Kenshin?

O samurai sentiu a voz de sua amada atrás de si, virou-se de encontro aos olhos azuis que o fitavam num misto de amor e preocupação. Deixou um sorriso tomar seu rosto e com sua gentileza de rurouni, disse.

Kenshin : Kaoru-dono, não precisava se incomodar com Sessha, Sessha já está melhor.

Kaoru : Pelo menos agora, não me chame de modo tão formal. E você foi atingido por uma placa assassina à 15 minutos atrás, como pode estar bem?

Kenshin : Tudo bem, a cabeça de Sessha ainda dói um pouco.

Kaoru : Então é melhor descansar.

Kaoru pegou a xícara de chá entre as mãos, e estendeu-a para o andarilho, suas mãos se tocaram no momento exato, um toque sutil e leve, mas que mesmo assim fez com que ambos corassem. Ainda não haviam se acostumado com a intimidade que tinham agora. Os olhares se cruzaram, enquanto as faces surpresas moldavam agora um pequeno sorriso.

Enquanto isso atrás da moita, Sano continuava observando com as costas apoiadas numa árvore. Seu rosto continha um sorriso malicioso, enquanto fitava o casal, a espinha de peixe em sua boca, estalou quebrando com a animação do lutador.

Sanosuke : Talvez eu não precise mais do chá... huhuhuhu...

Entreabriram os lábios e Kaoru aproximou-se, ambos cerraram os olhos enquanto seus lábios se tocavam, a medida que o beijo prosseguia, o copo de chá era deixado de lado no chão para que as mãos ficassem livres. Kenshin deslizou as mãos até o laço que prendia seus cabelos e desatou-o . Foi aí que ambos ouviram um grande estrondo da varanda, Kenshin assustou-se, afastou-se de Kaoru, pegou sua sakabatou, e correu para a varanda, foi quando com muita raiva viu Sanosuke com galhos na cabeça, kabofitado (Verbo derivado da onomatopéia "Kabof") no chão do dojo, gemendo e com os olhos girando, Kaoru apareceu por trás querendo saber o que havia acontecido.

Kaoru : O que foi isso Kenshin?

Kenshin arrepiou-se, virou-se rapidamente, fechando o shoji, ele ria nervosamente tentando encontrar alguma explicação.

Kenshin : K-Kaoru... Parece que caiu um… um… Meteoro! Isso Meteoro na varanda do dojo, não se aproxime, pode ser radioativo, corra para seu quarto Sessha vai chamar a MIB! Rápido!

O andarilho arrastou a jovem até seu quarto.

Kenshin : não saia daí! Sessha não quer que se machuque!

Kenshin saiu correndo até a varanda, dando de cara com Sanosuke limpando os fiapos do lacinho de sua calça. Ele percebeu o Samurai e escondeu-se atrás da árvore, Kenshin levantou um pouco a espada da bainha.

Kenshin : Sanosuke...

Sanosuke gelou ao escutar a espada sendo preparada. Deslizou para o outro lado da árvore.

Sanosuke : Ke-Kenshin! Que surpresa! Eu estava aqui tão entretido em meu novo trabalho de... de... Pica Pau! Que nem percebi você se aproximar! "Deveria ter dito jardineiro IDIOTA!"

Kenshin cruzou os braços em frente ao peito, e suspirou.

Kenshin : Sei... na frente do quarto de Sessha, coincidentemente enquanto Kaoru estava lá, e mais coincidentemente ainda no galho que lhe dá uma melhor vista de dentro do shoji.

Sanosuke : Er... Viu só que coincidência!

Kenshin : Sanosuke!

Sano encolheu-se com o grito, abriu um dos olhos e depois virou-se ao samurai vencido.

Sanosuke : Tudo bem, você me pegou... Mas entenda a minha posição!

Kenshin : Ahhhhh Sessha entende a sua posição!

Sanosuke : Mesmo?

Kenshin : Claro, mais ainda a posição em que você ficará se não tiver uma desculpa plausível para Sessha... RETALHADO EM UM CAIXÃO SETE PALMOS ABAIXO DA TERRA!

O lutador engoliu seco, sua pele ficou pálida e suas mãos suavam.

Sanosuke: "Vamos pense seu idiota! Tem de haver alguma saída!" Ken-Kenshin, olha, eu tava mesmo espiando vocês mas por favor não me mate! Eu... eu vou... EU VOU TER UM FILHO!

Kenshin : Oro? O.ox

Sanosuke : Quer dizer... Eu não... a Megumi... "Ele nunca vai acreditar, eu estou ferrado!"

Kenshin : Me me me me me me Megumi!

Sanosuke : A-Aham...

O choque havia sido demais para o espadachim, ele sussurrou um "não pode ser..." Enquanto Sanosuke se acalmava.

Kenshin : Então... amanhã mesmo tenho de dar os parabéns para Megumi!

O lutador voltou a se arrepiar, seus cabelo espetaram mais ainda, levou um choque.

Kenshin : Tudo bem Sano, dessa vez passa...

Ele se dirigiu para o shoji ainda meio atordoado, Sanosuke viu Kenshin entrar no shoji, olhou adiante, respirou fundo, se encheu de coragem e disse :

Sanosuke : Agora Fudeu!

Dentro do shoji, Kenshin cambaleava pelo susto que levara e também pela cabeça que ainda doía, sentou-se no futon para tentar se localizar, viu o copo de chá ao lado do futon, tomou-o nas mãos, lembrando-se de quando Kaoru o oferecera. Corou, pegou o copo na mão e reparou em todas as suas dimensões. Depois voltou-se para o líquido quente dentro dele, tinha uma cor bonita, por mais que todos não conseguissem acreditar, Kaoru havia aprendido finalmente a cozinhar, e mais que isso, estava conseguindo supera-lo, Ainda se lembra da cara de todos quando experimentaram pela primeira vez a "nova" comida da kenkaku. Riu divertido com a lembrança bizarra. Tomou o copo entre os dedos, e tomou um longo e demorado gole. Percebeu algo diferente no chá, não podia definir exatamente, mas conhecia aquele gosto, de qualquer maneira o chá estava muito bom, tomou novamente um gole, sentiu a garganta queimar, sua consciência  
voou. Como no momento em que foi atingido pela placa assassina.

O.ox O.ox O.ox O.ox O.ox O.ox O.ox O.ox O.ox O.ox O.ox O.ox O.ox O.ox O.ox O.ox O.ox

Enquanto isso, na mente de nosso amigo Rurouni, sua fase "Battousai" jogava damas com o subconsciente, já que, como Sanosuke interrompera o "programa", não havia nada de interessante para se ver no momento.  
O subconsciente, como praticamente todos os seres da mente insana de nosso espadachim favorito, era Ruivo, com os cabelos presos num rabo baixo, a única diferença visível dele para Kenshin, era a barba e o bigode que possuía, eram bem curtos e TAMBÉM ruivos.

Battousai analisava demoradamente o tabuleiro de damas, apesar do subconsciente não ser exatamente um Einstein, impressionantemente ele era extremamente bom em damas. O hitokiri viu-se encurralado, pensou demoradamente, o cotovelo apoiava-se no joelho, enquanto o queixo descansava em sua mão. Em posição de "pensador". Não via uma saída, as peças pretas e brancas misturavam-se diante de seus olhos, começou a suar frio, olhou rapidamente para o adversário, que parecia entretido comendo uma melancia que criou com os desejos alimentícios da mente.

Foi aí que o samurai olhou novamente para o tabuleiro, e agora tudo parecia claro, havia somente uma jogada, formaria dama e ao mesmo tempo ganharia o jogo, empolgou-se, olhou nos olhos de seu adversário, Esticou os dedos para mover a peça, quando o que parecia a boca de um aspirador gigante surgiu do teto, e sugou-o sem lhe dar direito a escolha.

Kenshin continuava no "limbo" de sua mente, quando viu algo passar ao seu lado, olhou de relance, mas o suficiente para constatar quem era.

Kenshin : Essa não... Battousai!

Kenshin viu uma luz, e estava indo em direção a ela, fechou os olhos como se fosse levar um choque, e levou mesmo, deu de cara com o chão da "casa" do subconsciente, com o chão não... com o balde em que o subconsciente jogava as sementes de melancia. Kenshin quase sufocou-se com as sementes, levantou-se desesperado e respirou fundo recuperando o ar perdido, chacoalhou a cabeça para livrar-se das semente em seu cabelo, olhou em volta. Era uma sala, ao centro uma mesa de damas, uma estante com livros encostava-se na parede, era tão grande que na verdade tapou toda a parede, havia também uma mesa de sinuca, um cavalinho de brinquedo daqueles que se Poe uma moeda e ele balança e um mini cinema, com caixas enormes de auto falantes, uma tela enorme algumas poltronas reclináveis em frente, com um estofado vermelho. Havia também algumas saídas de ar com esteiras por cima. E Por último, do lado da grande tela, residia uma loja, sim, uma loja de pipoca, refrigerante, e tudo que se tem direito, mas não havia ninguém atendendo.

Kenshin voltou-se para a mesa, e percebeu alguém sentado em uma cadeira, olhando curiosamente para ele, o rurouni encarou também, reparando que se parecia muito com ele. Arregalou os olhos, e ficou boquiaberto. O senhor aproximou-se e disse calmamente.

Subconsciente : Então você é o Kenshin? O atual?

Kenshin surpreendeu-se, e murmurou.

Kenshin : Pa... Pai?

O velho caiu, levantou-se num salto bronquiando.

Subconsciente : QUE PAI O QUE?

O rurouni encolheu-se de susto, o senhor levantou-se, limpou a garganta, colocou as mãos atrás de si, e disse orgulhoso.

Subconsciente : Eu sou seu subconsciente, me chamo Subconshin!

Kenshin não pode evitar abafar uma risada.

Kenshin : "Subconshin? Que raio de nome é esse?"

Subconshin : Vejo que está emocionado em me conhecer! Não o culpo, sei que sou o máximo!

Kenshin : Errr... Me desculpe Subconshin-san mas o que é tudo isso?

Kenshin perguntou se referindo a sala.

Subconshin : Huhuhu Vejo que é um leigo no assunto, Mas venha vou mostrar-lhe tudo.

Kenshin levantou-se murmurando... Enquanto pensava

Kenshin : "Sessha é leigo porque Sessha sobreviveu mais que as outras fazes."

Subconshin dirigiu-se primeiro até o pequeno cinema, apontou para a tela e começou a explicação:

Subconshin : Nesta tela, vemos tudo o que você vê, aquelas auto falantes também nos permite ouvir o que você ouve, e aquelas saídas de ar, na verdade deveriam ser chamadas de entrada de ar, já que é por lá que sentimos os cheiros. Podemos ver tudo com esse controle remoto.

O senhor mostrou-lhe um pequeno aparelho, prata dividido em três partes, na primeira haviam número, na segunda meses, e na terceira, um grande botão escrito ATUAL, e mais alguns comandos básicos como, voltar, avançar ou play. Kenshin estava abismado com tudo aquilo, era extremamente futurista! E imaginou se havia algo assim na mente de Sano. Mas algo ainda o intrigava.

Kenshin : Ah... Senhor, por que uma loja de conveniências sem ninguém para atender?

Subconshin : Ah! É que na verdade você tem que apertar aquele botão, então alguém de suas lembranças vem atender.

Kenshin vasculhou o balcão e encontrou um botão vermelho, apertou-o, um alçapão abriu e de lá surgiu uma figura de suas lembranças, ninguém mais, ninguém menos que...

Aoshi : O que vai querer?

Kenshin quis rir, mas conteve-se, sempre sonhou em dar ordens para o Todo Poderoso Buda Aoshi-Lama.

Kenshin : Eto... Por Favor um chá e uma pi... pi... pipo... PIPOCA! "Nossa, que letras horríveis! E o que será essa tal de Pipoca?"

Aoshi pegou o pacote de Pipoca e o chá entregou a Kenshin, que sorriu vitorioso, e virou-se para Subconshin.

Kenshin : Ele fará tudo que Sessha mandar?

Subconshin : Há há há! Claro! É só uma lembrança.

Kenshin : Então Aoshi, imite um galo!

Aoshi : Não me rebaixarei ao nível obsceno de seu amigo Sagara Sanosuke.

Kenshin espantou-se, vendo-o ir embora para o alçapão, virou-se para o senhor com cara de "não entendi essa" o velho captou a mensagem e respondeu.

Subconshin : São muito realistas.

Kenshin : Realistas demais...

Subconshin bateu palma e virou-se para a tela, enquanto sentava-se em uma das poltronas, Kenshin imitou-o, equilibrando o saquinho de pipoca.

Subconshin : Bem, continuando, também podemos ver suas lembranças, é só por o dia o mês e o ano em que o fato aconteceu, por exemplo, seu primeiro banho, depois que começou a treinar.

Subconshin apertou alguns números no controle remoto, e surgiu na tela a figura de uma criança ruiva, nua, sendo arremessada para um rio por um homem alto, musculoso, cabelos negros e compridos (Sim, Hiko). A criança bateu a cabeça em uma rocha, e depois deslizou até cair na água com os olhos em espiral.

Kenshin cobriu os olhos de vergonha, enquanto Subconshin esbaldava-se de rir.  
O samurai incomodado, tentou mudar de assunto.

Kenshin : Certo, e aquela estante de livros?

Subconshin : Ah sim! Ali estão arquivados todos os seus gosto, e acredito que tenha alguns muito interessantes, Subconshin, moveu-se até a estante, com Kenshin em seu encalço, tirou de lá um livro grosso e disse.

Subconshin : O título é : Tudo o que Himura Kenshin não gosta volume 1 de 27

Kenshin : Nossa, há tantas coisas assim que Sessha não gosta? Sessha já achou este livro grosso o suficiente par tudo que Sessha não gosta.

Subconshin : Bem, vou ler alguns dos meus trechos preferidos para você e confirme para mim se está certo. número 123 : Roupas Amarrotadas. Número 124 : Chocolate com Pimenta. Número 125: Indiretas de Sagara Sanosuke. Número 126 : Shishio e companhia limitada. Número 127 : Sake. Eu me pergunto como um homem pode não gostar de sake... Esta certo?

Kenshin : Hai!

Subconshin : Então vamos para o : Tudo o que Himura Kenshin gosta volume 1 de 27. Número 234: Lavar Roupa. Número 235 : Dar lição de moral. Número 236 : Discursar durante uma luta. Número 237: Deixar os inimigos confusos ou enlouquecidos com seus discursos. Você gosta de deixar os inimigos enlouquecidos? Isso soa meio gay sabia?

Kenshin : Cale a Boca!Isso com certeza deve estar errado!

Subconshin : Sei sei... Bem, vamos ver : Todos os segredos mais obscuros de Himura Kenshin volume 1 de 27. Número 456: Tem o "Hobby" de lavar roupa, só para ver as calcinhas de Kamya Kaoru. Número 457: É o culpado pela suposta dor de cabeça que deixou Sanosuke fora do último dia de Tanabata. Número 458: Fez xixi nas calças até os... hmmmmm!

Kenshin pulara instintivamente e tapara a boca de Subconshin que desvencilhou-se rapidamente, fechou o livro e perguntou.

Subconshin: Sei que o crista de galo é insuportável, mas como assim?

Kenshin : Ele havia dito que iria dar um jeito de dar um presente para Kaoru em meu nome, então eu o convenci do contrário...

Subconshin : E esse seu sorriso amarelo não significa nada é claro... Bem, de qualquer forma, há dois livros aqui que me deixam intrigado, o Primeiro é : Todas as mulheres por quem Himura Kenshin se Apaixonou. Volume meio de meio. Bem, antes havia só, Tomoe e Kaoru, mas de uns anos pra cá a página inteira foi preenchida com Kaorus.

Kenshin ficou vermelho e mandou ir direto para o próximo.

Subconshin : O outro é esse : Todas as mulheres com quem Himura Kenshin se "relacionou" Volume fragmento, de fragmento, bem, eu sei que você não é muito pervertido, mas este livro está a treze anos só com um nome : Tomoe - quantidade 1.

Subconshin : Isso é uma decadência até mesmo para você!

Kenshin ; Meu Deus! Mais um que incomoda Sessha com isso! Quem mais quer dizer isso pra Sessha?

Subconshin : As memórias queriam ter uma conversinha desse gênero com você. Principalmente a memória do Hiko...

Kenshin : Argh!

Subconshin : Calma aí! Esqueça isso e vamos continuar, Está vendo aquela mesa de Sinuca ali?

Kenshin : O que é sinuca?

Subconshin : Bem, está vendo aquela mesa verde?

Kenshin : Sim e daí?

Subconshin : Bem ela não é uma mesa comum, ela representa os jogos de azar que você já jogou, cada vez que você se envolve com esse tipo de jogo, caí uma bola na mesa, geralmente isso é só para entreter o subconsciente das pessoas, não serve pra nada em especial. Mas eu não acho graça, sabe por que?

Kenshin : Por que?

Subconshin : POR QUE NÃO TEM BOLAS PARA JOGAR! Como você pode não se envolver em jogos de azar nem sequer uma vez?

Kenshin : Errr... Sessha, não gosta muito desse tipo de jogo... Eto... e aquele cavalinho?

Subconshin : Ah.. Bem... aquilo é muito importante, se chama Rayobaki, e serve para :

Kenshin inclinou-se para frente a fim de ouvir melhor.

Subconshin : Minha diversão pessoal!

A samurai encontrou o chão em pura lástima, foi quando lembrou-se.

Kenshin : Sessha havia esquecido! O que Sessha esta fazendo aqui?

Subconshin : Bem...

O senhor apertou um botão qualquer ao lado da mesa de xadrez, e do chão um enorme computador surgiu, havia muitos botões, e uma grande tela de plasma, Kenshin espantou-se com tudo aquilo, Subconshin começou a digitar algumas coisas, e várias cenas do dia de Kenshin apareceram na tela, inclusive o episódio da placa assassina. Subconshin parou e virou-se para Kenshin.

Subconshin : Parece que descobri. Veja.

Ele apertou um botão e na tela apareceram um Sano-chibi, uma Kaoru-chibi e um Kenshin-chibi. Subconshin começou a explicar, enquanto a reprodução com os chibis passava na tela.

Subconshin : Parece que seu amigo Sanosuke, queria, digamos apimentar as coisas entre você e Kaoru, então ele pegou o sake, e colocou no chá que Kaoru fez para você. Depois de alguns digamos: Fatos. Inclusive o suposto meteoro que caiu na varanda. Você acabou bebendo o chá, como seu organismo não esta acostumado com sake, você ao invés de ficar bêbado, foi trazido para cá, mas como um corpo não pode ficar sem uma alma, a fase Battousai trocou de lugar com você, inclusive antes de acabar minha partida.esse momento parece que ele está dormindo e...

Kenshin : O QUE?

O.ox O.ox O.ox O.ox O.ox O.ox O.ox O.ox O.ox O.ox O.ox O.ox O.ox O.ox O.ox O.ox O.ox

**Sessão Aew!**

Fiquei sabendo que a fanfiction vai deletar as fics de autores que respondem os reviews e achei isso um ABSURDO! Por que? A gente dá duro para responder a todos, para fazer amizade com os leitores, para estabelecer laços entendem? E então vem esse sitezinho de merda e decide que vai deletar? Ah! Vou mandar pro inferno o babaca que decidiu isso! Agora querem nos obrigar a sermos escritores chatos que simplesmente postam e ponto... Sinceramente essa é a maior injustiça que a fanfiction já fez! Ou seja terei de para de responder os reviews. Ou pelo menos só vou poder responder daqueles que me mandarem o e-mail junto. Mas é claro que não vou dar o braço a torcer! De maneira alguma! A partir deste capítulo por favor me mandem junto dos reviews seus e-mails que eu farei QUESTÃO de respondê-los!

**NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM! MANDEM OS E-MAILS NOS COMENTÁRIOS PARA QUE EU POSSA RESPONDÊ-LOS! E É CLARO COMENTEM SEMPRE, EU ADORO SABER A OPINIÃO DE VOCÊS, SEJA BOA OU RUIM! OBRIGADA PELO APOIO! ATÉ O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**


	5. Ouriços Submarinos

**Aew Minna o.o/**

**Ok, vocês devem estar furiosos comigo. Me desculpem! Minha vida deu uma reviravolta ENORME esse ano! Nenhum desastre não gente, fica tranqüilo. Mas 2º Colegial é muito puxado e também comecei a fazer MUITOS bicos para comprar minha Honda Falcon (feliz feliz). Minha mãe disseu que vai e dar um carro quando eu fizer dezoito anos, mas eu quero uma moto! E ela não quer me dar uma moto! Por isso abri uma poupança e to ralando (cansada). To acordando as 5 e meia pra conferir as revistas da banca da minha tia, estou trabalhando numa clínica veterinária como aprendiz, ajudando o meu irmão com as coisas da fábrica... bem... é 50 aqui, 10 ali, meio salário mínimo do outro lado e assim eu vou trilhando meu caminho até minha moto...**

**Gente, fiquem tranqüilos, eu nunca vou abandonar uma fic. Isso com certeza não. Eu vou tentar ir mais rápido, eu vou dar um jeito! Me dêem forças e inspiração!**

**Obrigado por não me abandonarem pessoal! Me desejem sorte e espero que gostem do capítulo!**

**Mil beijos, mil desculpas e mil obrigadas!**

**Vamos a fic :**

Na cidade histórica de Tókio, em plena era meiji, um fenômeno estranho do tipo "acredite se quiser" havia acabado de acontecer com o maior espadachim do Japão, Ou melhor, com as duas fases do melhor espadachim do Japão. Enquanto uma dessas fases já havia descoberto, a outra dormia tranqüilamente. Mal sabendo que logo iria ter uma grande surpresa.

Os olhos violeta abriram-se irritados com a luz do Sol que entrava pela janela. Battousai olhou para o teto nada habitual, mas estranhamente familiar, percebeu estar em um futon. Mas como? Há um tempo atrás estava prestes a vencer uma partida de damas! Olhou em volta e percebeu o óbvio:

Battousai : Troquei de lugar com a fase atual!

Desesperou-se e gesticulou freneticamente.

Battousai : Peraí! Eu não quero trocar de lugar com ele! Cansei desse corpo, eu já tenho minha vidinha lá na mente insana desse idiota! Eu quero voltar!

Battousai parou, bateu o punho fechado na palma da mão concluindo seus pensamentos.

Battousai : Até que isso se resolva, eu não posso deixar que descubram! Seria uma confusão! Tenho certeza que o efeito deve ser passageiro, agora só preciso achar algo para fazer!

Estalou.

Battousai : É a oportunidade perfeita para tentar seduzir Kaoru, e tentar fazer o oro-chan deixar de ser padre!

Battousai suspirou animado, já tinha todo um plano em mente, só precisaria coloca-lo em prática. Mas sentiu seus olhos pesarem, e decidiu passar antes no poço para lavar o rosto. Caminhou até ele, destampou-o e jogou o balde.

Esperou ouvir o barulho do balde caindo sobre a água, e puxou-o de volta. Com as mãos em concha, lavou abundantemente a face, já imaginando seu plano. Quando ouve alguém chamá-lo.

Yahiko : Kenshin! Ei Kenshin!

Olhou adiante, mas não avistou nada.

Yahiko : Aqui em baixo!

Olhou para baixo e dessa vez deparou-se com uma coisa preta e pontuda, desesperou.

Battousai : AH! Um ouriço venenoso!

Pegou a tampa do poço e começou a bater violentamente contra o suposto animal.

Battousai : AH! Mata! Mata! Mata!

Yahiko, que havia acabado de se recuperar da placa assassina, tentava proteger-se com as mãos, mas foi inútil, a tampa acertou-o em cheio, seus olhos giraram em espiral e ele se encontrou novamente com o chão.

Battousai ouviu o barulho de algo caindo no chão e imaginou que o barulho havia sido alto demais, por mais gordo que fosse o ouriço. Olhou para baixo e deparou com Yahiko Kabofitado no chão, e murmurou.

Battousai : Ora... mas é o moleque!

Kaoru : Kenshin onde você está?

A voz de Kaoru entrou pelos ouvidos do hitokiri, ele sentiu-se anestesiado e animado ao mesmo tempo, seu plano iria dar certo! Até que percebeu novamente o garoto caído.

Battousai : Droga ele vai me atrapalhar.

Sem pensar muito, agarrou o menino desmaiado pela gola e tacou-o dentro do poço, ouviu-se o barulho de água novamente.

Battousai : Sessha está aqui Kaoru-dono!

Kaoru avistou-o e foi em sua direção.

Kaoru : Kenshin! Você está bem? Porque saiu da cama?

Battousai : Sessha está bem melhor Kaoru-dono, graças a você.

Battousai começou a por seu plano em prática, enlaçou o braço esquerdo na cintura da jovem, e tocou-lhe levemente o pescoço com a mão direita. Testas encostadas, milímetros de distâncias e olhares cruzados, tudo estava perfeito, Battousai aproximou-se ainda mais e sussurrou com a voz rouca.

Battousai : Muito Obrigado.

Seus lábios iam se tocar quando Kaoru o impede, com as mãos em seu tórax..

Kaoru : Que barulho é esse?

Yahiko : Kenshin!

Battousai : "Pense rápido Baka!" Ashin! Ashin! Sessha está meio resfriado! Ashin!

Battousai pegou o balde e tacou-o no poço, o balde atingiu o Ouriço que caiu novamente desacordado.

Kaoru : Será que está com febre?

O hitokiri encarnou-se novamente em Don Juan e aproximou-se novamente.

Battousai : Só se for febre de amor. (N/A: Que poético, quase chorei)

Dessa vez conseguiu beija-la, sentiu-se inebriado, não achou que seria tão perfeito assim. Seu plano original era domina-la, mas ao julgar pelos fatos, teria de mudar seu plano. Que ironia, o maior hitokiri do Japão sendo controlado por uma mulher.

Num breve momento em que seus lábios se separaram, Kaoru pode sussurrar.

Kaoru : Kenshin... Você está diferente.

Battousai não deu ouvidos desceu beijos pelo pescoço de Kaoru, ainda enlaçando sua cintura. Deitou-a no chão, e beijou-a novamente, Kaoru o afasta lentamente com as mão em seu peito e o olha nos olhos.

Kaoru : Você não é o Kenshin. Quem é você?

Battousai assustou-se, fora desmascarado tão rápido assim? Que decadência!

Battousai : C-como?

Kaoru penetrou mais naqueles olhos violetas que a fitavam confusos, e pode perceber por um instante o inconfundível brilho âmbar.

Kaoru : Battousai...

Battousai : "Está bem... Essa é nova! Desde quando Kaoru pode ver através de olhares? Que super poder incrível!"

Kaoru afastou-o mais se levantando, Battousai levantou-se também. Ela encarou-o seriamente.

Kaoru : O que houve com Kenshin?

Battousai ia dizer alguma coisa quando o portão do dojo se abre novamente e uma figura de cabelos espetados com um faixa vermelha na testa aparece. Estava muito sorridente mastigando sempre sua espinha de peixe, o que mostrava que havia pendurado conta novamente no Akabeko.

Sanosuke : Ohayoo Minna!

Sanosuke percebeu que Kenshin e Kaoru se encaravam seriamente e recuou um passo.

Sanosuke : Opa... Acho que cheguei em péssima hora...

Kaoru : Não Sanosuke, é melhor você ficar aqui.

Kaoru disse, sem tirar os olhos de Battousai. Sanosuke suou frio, a confusão invadiu-lhe ainda mais a mente.

Sanosuke : Nossa Kenshin... O que você fez? A TPM da Kaoru não deve ser tão forte assim...

Nesse momento Sanosuke ouve um ruído vindo do poço, vira-se para ele, olha para baixo curioso.

Sanosuke : Ei! Um ouriço no poço! É por isso que Kaoru esta com raiva?

O corpo desmaiado de Yahiko bóia, virando-se.

Sanosuke : É o Yahiko!

Kaoru : Tire-o logo daí Sanosuke, Kenshin tem que nos dar algumas explicações...


	6. Shin Shin

Na cidade histórica de Tókio e blá blá blá. Ah! Fala sério, vocês já conhecem essa ladainha!

Bem, de qualquer maneira, sou paga pra isso, então mãos a obra. (isso não quer dizer que eu não posso dar uma alteraçãozinha...)

Num país do oriente, conhecido aqui como Japão e lá como Nihon, mais especificamente na ilha Honshuu, mais especificamente ainda, na cidade HISTÓRICA de Tókio, e para vocês já tirarem de letra de quem, ou melhor de qual grupo estamos falando, no nosso amado Dojo Kamya.

Se alguém olhasse para aquele grupo de pessoas, constituído por um homem alto de cabelo espetado com uma bandana vermelha na cabeça, Sua versão "chibi" ainda mais espetada, um homem baixo de cabelos compridos e ruivos, com uma cicatriz em forma de cruz na face esquerda, e uma mulher de cabelos negros e olhos azuis. Provavelmente pensaria se tratar de 1 . uma discussão familiar muito estranha 2 . Um casal discutindo relação com um amigo intrometido e um filho sem noção ou 3 . O samurai acabara de fazer uma revelação.

Se julgarmos a expressão mútua de todos da sala, e levarmos em conta que só o ruivo denominado Himura Kenshin ou Battousai não continha a mesma expressão de espanto, ou seja, seus olhos ainda não pareciam duas bolas de basquete. Podemos constatar que a alternativa 3 é a correta certo? Errado... A verdade é que a revelação já havia sido feita pela jovem de cabelos negros, Kamiya Kaoru. A expressão singular, era impressionantemente devido a explicação sobre o fato que o Samurai acabara de dar.

A boca de todos se abriram como se fossem dizer algo a respeito da explicação do Hitokiri, mas o único som que saiu mutuamente da boca de todos os presentes, foi um sonoro e comum :

Kaoru, Yahiko e Sanosuke : ORO? O.o

Uma gota se formou na nuca do Hitokiri, de todas as respostas essa seria a menos apropriada para a situação. De qualquer maneira, com aquela reação havia sido poupado de uma morte lenta e dolorosa.

O homem alto e espetado, denominado Sagara Sanosuke, bateu no chão com o punho fechado, causando um ruído pouco agradável, a samurai recuou o corpo, temeroso pela reação. O lutador bronqueou.

Sanosuke : Quer dizer que você é Battousai? Uma fase adormecida de Kenshin? Que vivia dentro da mente dele? E por algum motivo que ainda não sabemos você foi trazido de volta?

O hitokiri tremeu levemente, e gaguejou.

Battousai : H-hai...

Agora foi a vez da versão chibi de Sagara dar o ar da graça. O garoto, Myojin Yahiko, falou despreocupado enquanto tirava cera de seu ouvido com o dedinho.

Yahiko : O mais impressionante foi constatar o quão idiota é a mente de Kenshin...

Kaoru : Mas como isso pode acontecer? Quer dizer, uma fase adormecida, não deveria se manifestar tão facilmente.

O samurai levou uma das mãos ao queixo pensativo. Fechou os olhos para ponderar melhor e murmurou.

Battousai : Isso é realmente estranho, mas é possível. Se Himura fizer algo que há muito tempo não faz, e se essa coisa tiver a ver comigo. Eu posso voltar.

Sanosuke estalou por um momento.

Kaoru : Mas Kenshin não luta a muito tempo... O que pode ter sido?

Yahiko cruzou os braços ponderando.

Yahiko : Algo que Kenshin só fazia quando era Battousai...

Battousai : Hmmm...

Todos estavam pensativos, Sanosuke sentiu-se frio de medo. Sua face foi ficando pálida, ele levantou-se num pulo e pôs as mãos no bolso rindo nervosamente.

Sanosuke : Bem, eu realmente não faço idéia do que seja! Se precisarem de mim, estarei no Akabeko "ou na Tchecoslováquia!" Até mais!

O lutador já ia colocar os pés para fora quando estremeceu ao ouvir a voz do Samurai.

Battousai : Espere Sagara! Onde pensa que vai? Você era o mais interessado em fazer o Himura "mudar" depois de mim. Mas eu não podia fazer nada. Não posso descartar a possibilidade de você ter feito algo!

Yahiko e Kaoru estalaram por um momento, viraram-se para o lutador.

Kaoru : Ken... Battousai tem razão! Você é o principal suspeito, pode ir falando!

Yahiko : É isso mesmo galinha idiota! Sabemos que foi você!

Sanosuke viu-se vencido, suspirou, apoiou uma das mãos no shoji enquanto sentava-se, passou as mãos freneticamente pelos cabelos e começou a narrar sua versão.

Sanosuke : Tudo bem, não sei se foi isso a causa, mas vou contar o que fiz. "Que Deus me proteja." Eu achei que as coisas entre Kenshin e Kaoru estavam muito devagar. Então eu peguei a garrafa de Sake e enquanto Kaoru fazia o chá eu pus o Sake no bule e...

Um casal estrangeiro simpático que passava pela rua frontal do dojo, sorria alegremente carregando seu jantar quando é atingido por um grito estridente que os acerta na nuca. Ambos caem no chão assustados. O jantar estava perdido.

Kaoru e Battousai : VOCÊ O QUE!

Yahiko : Está morto Sagara...

Sanosuke : Calma pessoal, isso não importa agora, o que importa é trazermos o Kenshin de volta!

O Hitokiri sentou-se bufando, seus braços cruzados na altura do tórax demonstravam impaciência, virou o rosto e murmurou.

Battousai : O problema é que eu não sei como traze-lo de volta...

Yahiko bateu o punho fechado na mão, como se descobrisse a América.

Yahiko : Já sei! Que tal você lavar roupa? O Kenshin faria isso!

Sanosuke : Mas afinal, porque você quer voltar para a mente de Kenshin? Deveria estar feliz por estar de novo no corpo.

Battousai : Deveria, mas a minha vida é muito boa lá na mente do oro-chan.

Battousai lançou um olhar provocante para Kaoru que estava a sua frente, a jovem não se abalou, correspondeu-lhe com um olhar que muitos definiriam como perigoso ou frio.

Battousai : Mas há algumas vantagens em estar de volta a ativa.

Ele aproximou-se sem tirar os olhos dela, com a nítida intenção de beija-la, Sanosuke já tapava os olhos de Yahiko que se debatia freneticamente. Quando Kaoru respondeu-lhe com uma voz no mínimo assustadora, pra não dizer fantasmagórica.

Kaoru : Não se atreva.

O Hitokiri afastou-se tremendo, sua espinha gelou. Se ali houvesse algum padre já começaria a tentar exorcizar a jovem de tão arrepiante que foi o modo como a frase foi dita. Sanosuke soltou Yahiko para fazer o sinal da cruz. Yahiko não entendia nada, com seus olhos tampados, só conseguiu ouvir o que parecia o murmúrio ameaçador da morte.

Sanosuke : Nossa... Dá-lhe TPM, parece até assombração.

Battousai : D-d-d-d-d-de qualquer maneira, temos de achar um jeito de trazer o oro-chan de volta.

O.oX o.OX O.oX o.OX O.oX o.OX O.oX o.OX O.oX o.OX O.oX o.OX O.oX o.OX O.oX o.OX

Na mente de Kenshin, o próprio estava se afundando em seu inferno em terra, em algum canto da grande sala de Subconshin, enquanto este último o observava lamentando.

Subconshin : Tsc, Tsc, Tsc… Lamentável, você não acha melhor, ao invés de ficar aí jogado no inferno em terra achar um jeito de voltar antes que Battousai consiga seduzir aquela mocinha?

Num pulo Kenshin levantou segurando Subconshin pela gola furioso, as veias da insanidade quase brotavam de seu corpo.

Kenshin : O QUE QUER DIZER COM ISSO?

O grito de Kenshin ecoou por toda a mente, com certeza Battousai deve ter sentido uma fisgada na nuca. Subconshin quase ficou surdo, mas manteve a calma e disse.

Subconshin : Apesar de tudo, Battousai, como ele próprio diz, é sua fase "Don Juan", duvido que ele aceite sua proposta de não se aproveitar da ocasião e tentar seduzir aquela jovem por quem você é apaixonado.

Kenshin bufou, bronqueou ruidosamente.

Kenshin : ISSO SESSHA JAMAIS PERMITIRÁ!

Subconshin soltou sua gola das mãos do espadachim temeroso, cruzou os braços atrás das costas em expressão pensativa.

Subconshin : Talvez aja uma maneira de você conseguir retornar, mas sinceramente eu não sei. Mas provavelmente o consciente deve estar louco com tudo isso... Talvez você devesse ir até lá, ele pode te ajudar.

Kenshin : Tudo bem, tudo bem, e como eu faço para chegar até lá?

Subconshin moveu-se até seu computador, apertou alguns botões depois puxou uma alavanca vermelha, o teto se abriu e uma catapulta surgiu do chão. Se olhássemos para a janela que surgiu no teto veríamos uma casa flutuante.

Subconshin pegou o samurai e jogou-lhe dentro da catapulta. Puxou a alavanca e soltou, o Rurouni voou sobre a janela cruzando os firmamentos de sua mente com um sonoro "oro"

Subconshin : Dê lembranças ao Konshin por mim!

O.oX o.OX O.oX o.OX O.oX o.OX O.oX o.OX O.oX o.OX O.oX o.OX O.oX o.OX O.oX o.OX

Voltando ao nosso Dojo Kamya, Battousai estava estirado no futon de Kenshin. Suando muito, havia passado o dia inteiro lavando roupa, falando "Sessha", dizendo "oro" por qualquer coisa e fazendo tarefas domésticas. O treinamento de Hiko não se compararia com isso... E o pior era que havia perdido sua capacidade de sedução, passara a tarde toda tentando, mas não conseguira investir contra Kaoru, e sinceramente, parecia mais que ela é que estava fazendo joguinho com ele.

Enquanto isso, no quarto da jovem, está sofria, sim sofria, vai começar a parte dramática da história...

A jovem estava sentada em um canto qualquer do quarto, olhando a foto que tinha tirado com seus amigos depois da conturbada viagem de trem, na verdade ela não estava EXATAMENTE olhando a foto, e sim QUEM estava nela.

Mesmo não admitindo, mesmo que tenha se passado somente um dia, esta sofria com a falta do amado, e ainda sentia-se tentada, já que o corpo do espadachim estava lá, mas não sua alma. E ao mesmo tempo, esta foi tomada por uma curiosidade interna.

Levantou-se rindo de si mesma, e sentou-se na varandinha do dojo, e como todos sabem, é lá que acontecem todas as coisas interessantes.

Battousai sentiu a presença de Kaoru, e viu sua oportunidade perfeita. Saiu também para a varandinha e caminhou sutilmente até ela, parou atrás da jovem.

Battousai : Kaoru-dono.

Aquela voz, era ele, ou melhor, não era ele... Mas ouvir seu nome ser dito com aquela voz, trazia-lhe um calor ao peito que era inexplicavelmente bom. Disfarçou uma voz fria e disse sem muita emoção.

Kaoru : O que quer?

Battousai sentou-se ao seu lado e olhou-a com carinho.

Battousai : Sessha só quer conversar.

Kaoru luziu a ele. Battousai sentiu novamente sua espinha arrepiar.

Kaoru : Não imite o jeito dele falar. Você é parte dele, mas não é ele!

Battousai : Sente falta dele não é?

Ela não respondeu, fitou o chão procurando alguma coisa para se entreter até ele ir embora. Sentiu a mãos de Battousai em sua face.

Battousai : Eu sei que sente, eu posso não ser ele. Mas sei o quanto você gostava quando ele te tocava assim.

Ela sentia o toque de Battousai, estremeceu, eles eram tão parecidos, não podia evitar. Ela sentiu-o se aproximando, sentiu quando seus lábios se tocaram, e quando a língua dele penetrou em sua boca. E sentiu também, quando ela correspondeu. Não sabia muito bem porque estava correspondendo, mas quando o beijo cessou depois de quase um minuto. Ela sorriu sarcasticamente para ele, que no momento estava completamente satisfeito pensando que havia saído vitorioso, e que em questão de tempo conseguiria o que queria.

Kaoru : Agora tenho certeza.

Kaoru levantou-se e dirigiu-se a seu shoji. Antes de fechar a porta disse em alto e bom som.

Kaoru : Kenshin beija melhor que você.

E não era mentira, ele sentira que não era mentira. Sentira também seu corpo petrificando, enquanto era arremessado em seu inferno em terra.

Mas ele não era o único, vamos ver como está o nosso oro-chan.

O.oX o.OX O.oX o.OX O.oX o.OX O.oX o.OX O.oX o.OX O.oX o.OX O.oX o.OX O.oX o.OX

Kenshin bateu a cabeça no grande portão do "castelo", quando recuperou a sanidade, olhou para cima, o portão devia ter uns 10 metros de altura, era todo de aço, trincas em todos os lugares, e um pequenino olho mágico. Olhou ao lado e observou a campainha, tocou-a sem muita empolgação. Uma voz fina de criança respondeu pela viva-voz.

Voz : Quem, deseja falar com Konshin-sama?

Kenshin, espantado. Endireitou-se e ainda meio confuso respondeu.

Kenshin : Sou Himura Kenshin e...

Ouviu-se um grande estardalhaço, parecia que a torcida mirim inteira de um time de futebol murmurava uns para os outros "Himura Kenshin?", "Quer falar com Konshin-sama!", "Nossa, eu quero um autografo!". A voz fina voltou novamente e meio sem graça perguntou :

Voz : O Senhor é Himura Kenshin? O atual?

Kenshin : Hai.

Voz : Oh! Senhor, me desculpe a demora pode entrar!

O grande portão abriu-se lentamente. O barulho era muito alto. Kenshin adentrou no que mais parecia o Palácio do Governo no Japão. Pequenos Kenshins corriam de lá para cá, com papéis clips, carimbos, etc... etc...

Quando ele entrou todos viraram-se para ele. Boquiabertos e espantados, começavam a murmurar uns para os outros.

Kitashin : Oh! É ele!

Musashin : Ele veio falar com Konshin-sama!

Keisushin : Será que com isso essa crise irá acabar?

Kenshin percebeu uma cabecinha abrindo caminho entre todos os outros "shins" e reconheceu nela, a voz que o atendera.

Goshin : Muito bem, muito bem! Voltem todos ao trabalho!

Kenshin : Oro?

O pequeno Kenshin olhou para o "atual", sorriu e fez uma reverência em respeito.

Goshin : Me desculpe Himura-san, é que os empregados ficam muito felizes com sua vinda, E esperançosos de que essa grande crise termine. Meu nome é Goshin Komura, levarei o senhor até Konshin-sama. Por favor siga-me.

Kenshin engoliu seco enquanto seguia o pequenino. Passaram por várias salas e entraram em um grande elevador amarrotado de "chibis" que olhavam todos para o rurouni, que sentia-se desconfortável com tanta adoração. Finalmente chegaram na sala de Konshin-sama, Goshin abriu a porta e fez sinal para que Kenshin entrasse, este obedeceu ouvindo a porta fechar-se logo depois.

Lá ele avistou uma grande mesa com alguns papéis e atrás da mesa havia uma grande TV de plasma desligada. A frente da mesa havia duas cadeiras, e atrás dela sentado na cadeira principal toda ornamentada, encontrava-se um homem também ruivo de cabelos curtos que chegava um pouco mais acima dos ombros, olhos castanhos e uma inscrição na testa "kon" tirando tudo isso, era, assim como todos os habitantes da mente de Kenshin, idêntico a ele.

Essa figura peculiar murmurava enquanto observava alguns papéis com estatísticas.

Konshin : nada bom, nada bom...

Kenshin : "Deve ser Konshin-sama" Eto… Konshin-sama?

Konshin desviou sua atenção da papelada para o samurai, a face, antes carrancuda, agora moldava um sorriso animado.

Konshin : Ah! Himura-san! Graças a Deus o senhor veio! Não sabe o quanto estamos enrolados com tudo isso que anda acontecendo!

Kenshin : Konshin-sama, eu preciso voltar o mais rápido possível, mas porque vocês estão tão desesperados?

Konshin : Battousai é uma fase adormecida, não pode tomar o seu lugar, senão teríamos que trocar todas as coisas de que gosta e de que não gosta, se você não voltar em 24 horas, todas as configurações terão de ser alteradas.

Kenshin : Mas como eu faço para voltar?

Konshin : Bem, aí que ta. Temos de fazer Battousai desmaiar para que possamos efetuar a troca.

Kenshin : E como faremos isso?

Konshin : Esse é o problema, não podemos fazer isso. Mas, podemos te por no corpo por meia hora, tempo o suficiente para conseguir fazer com que ele desmaie.

Kenshin : E como você pode fazer isso?

Konshin sorriu de lado, dirigiu-se até um canto da sala, onde havia um grande baú, e tirou um porrete de lá, levantou o porrete sobre os ombros.

Kenshin : De novo não...

POW

O.oX o.OX O.oX o.OX O.oX o.OX O.oX o.OX O.oX o.OX O.oX o.OX O.oX o.OX O.oX o.OX

Continua...


End file.
